Electronic presentation documents have grown in complexity over the years. In addition to having text and images, users can now add rich media content and other interactive content such as Internet hyperlinks, audio, and video. Presentation software applications have advanced to allow the addition of a variety of content on presentation documents. However, the presentation software application must be installed on each computing device in order for a user to view or edit the presentation on that device.
Recently, online document processing applications have been developed which make it possible for people to create word processing, spreadsheets and presentation documents without having specific document processing software specially installed on their computing device. These online applications provide access to the document processing features through an Internet browser. The actual documents are stored on the application server, but may be downloaded locally to a client computing device. Because the documents are stored centrally and are accessed via an Internet browser, it is possible for multiple people to view, edit, and share the document regardless of the hardware and software capabilities of the computing device they are using.
Online document processing applications are usually compatible with a variety of Internet browsers available in the consumer market. However, each browser is programmed differently which can result in differences in appearance of the same content in different browsers. Furthermore, some browsers may not be able to support more advanced presentation features such as video. For example, more modern browsers use scalable vector graphics (SVG) to implement basic presentation features such as text, images, and animations. Modern browsers usually also have the capability of embedding HTML features into SVG. Older browsers may render presentation features differently, for example through the use of portable network graphics (PNG). Neither SVG nor PNG are capable of embedding videos into the presentation.